


multiple past lives together

by Heidel



Series: Imagine Tony and Bucky [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/126019007591/imagine-tony-and-bucky-have-had-multiple-past-live">Imagine Tony and Bucky have had multiple past live together</a> by 27dragons.</p><p><b>На заявку:</b> Представьте, что Тони и Баки были вместе во множестве прошлых жизней, иногда они были знаменитой парой, иногда — обычными людьми, а иногда они даже были не людьми, а другими существами, но они всегда принадлежали друг другу, каждый раз, когда встречались снова. Пытки, которым Баки подвергали в Гидре, открыли ему доступ к этим глубоко спрятанным воспоминаниям, но они отрывочны и перемешаны с обычными воспоминаниями о его жизни. Он <i>помнит</i> Тони, даже не осознавая этого. Он упоминает в разговоре все эти кусочки воспоминаний, как будто это действительно происходило. Когда они с Тони встречаются, то влюбляются друг в друга мгновенно, и Тони тоже вспоминает. </p><p>Бета <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/">Lisenok_Lis</a> ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	multiple past lives together

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Imagine Tony and Bucky have had multiple past live together](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/post/126019007591/imagine-tony-and-bucky-have-had-multiple-past-live) by 27dragons.
> 
>  **На заявку:** Представьте, что Тони и Баки были вместе во множестве прошлых жизней, иногда они были знаменитой парой, иногда — обычными людьми, а иногда они даже были не людьми, а другими существами, но они всегда принадлежали друг другу, каждый раз, когда встречались снова. Пытки, которым Баки подвергали в Гидре, открыли ему доступ к этим глубоко спрятанным воспоминаниям, но они отрывочны и перемешаны с обычными воспоминаниями о его жизни. Он _помнит_ Тони, даже не осознавая этого. Он упоминает в разговоре все эти кусочки воспоминаний, как будто это действительно происходило. Когда они с Тони встречаются, то влюбляются друг в друга мгновенно, и Тони тоже вспоминает. 
> 
> Бета [Lisenok_Lis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/) ♥

— Мы ходили на танцы, — сказал Баки, глядя куда-то в пространство. — Ты и я вместе с Бетти и Марджи.

— Я не помню Марджи, но ты прав, — ответил Стив. — Мы часто гуляли с Бетти и с теми девушками, которых тебе удавалось уломать, чтобы они пошли со мной. Ты был по уши влюблен в Бетти. 

Баки грустно улыбнулся. 

— Я собирался жениться на ней после того, как закончится война, — признался он. — Ты ей нравился.

— Она спорила со мной абсолютно обо всём! — возразил Стив, но на самом деле он с нежностью вспоминал эти споры. По крайней мере, она не игнорировала его. 

Баки вздохнул.

— Да, но она вообще не стала бы разговаривать с парнем, если бы он ей не нравился, так что, должно быть, ты ей был симпатичен. Интересно, что с ней стало?

Выяснить это было не трудно: Бетти вышла замуж за другого мужчину через несколько лет после окончания войны и умерла от рака слишком рано. Стив взял Баки с собой в церковь, чтобы поставить свечку в память о ней.

***

— Была засуха, — сказал Баки однажды вечером, когда они готовились лечь спать, глядя, как пар от горячей воды вьётся в воздухе. 

— Когда? — спросил чистивший зубы Стив.

Баки покачал головой.

— Не помню. Но была засуха, есть было нечего и детёныши родились слабыми и больными, а я был так голоден, что едва мог их кормить. Он ходил на охоту каждый день, иногда уходил на несколько дней подряд, но ему удавалось добыть только… ящериц. Мы кормили детёнышей мясом ящериц, а сами умирали от голода, а затем однажды он ушёл и его не было очень долго, но когда он вернулся, то принёс в зубах половину оленя, и мы наелись до отвала. Он ел последним, просто всё время бродил вокруг, пока я не насытился, а когда мы закончили с едой, то слизывали кровь с меха друг друга. — Баки вздохнул и расслабленно прислонился к стене, словно это было хорошее воспоминание. — Вскоре после этого наконец-то пошёл дождь, и детёныши были уже достаточно сильными, чтобы выдержать путешествие, и мы двинулись туда, где было проще найти добычу. Но мы бы умерли, если бы не он.

— Баки, — встревожено сказал Стив. — У тебя нет меха. Или детёнышей. Или.. Ты вообще понимаешь, что говоришь?

Баки моргнул, его взгляд снова стал осмысленным, и он смутился.

— Да, я полагаю, всё это звучит немного безумно, правда? Хотя я помню это так _ясно_. 

***

Это был хороший день, чтобы повспоминать былые времена — дурацкую шутку Мориты над Дум-Думом, или то, как в детстве миссис Барнс и старшая сестра Баки учили Стива раскатывать тесто для пирога, и раннее детство Баки, ещё до того, как он познакомился со Стивом. Баки прислонился к стене, глядя в окно на заходящее солнце, пока Стив упаковывал свои книги с полок. 

— Он продал себя в рабство, — неожиданно сказал Баки, — чтобы заплатить долги своей семьи. Невольничий рынок был шумный и ужасный, и там отвратительно пахло, и я пытался пройти через него так быстро, как только мог, я думаю, что шёл на какой-то пир. Но когда я увидел, как он стоял там, гордо выпрямившись, то не смог пройти мимо. Он был молодой, сильный и образованный, так что торги за него были ожесточёнными, и мне пришлось потратить всё моё жалование за целый квартал, чтобы забрать его к себе домой. Я влюбился в него в тот момент, когда увидел его, но он три года управлял моим домом и моими счетами, прежде чем признался, что тоже любит меня.

Стив обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

— Наташа снова где-то оставила один из этих ужасных любовных романов?

Баки покачал головой, его взгляд всё ещё был мечтательно затуманен. 

— Я думаю, он был греком. К тому времени, когда мне исполнилось двадцать пять, скорее я принадлежал ему, чем он — мне. 

— Кто — он? — требовательно спросил Стив. 

Баки моргнул, возвращаясь в настоящее время, и взглянул на Стива.

— Что?

Стив смотрел на него в замешательстве.

— Баки, ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы мы снова переехали в Нью-Йорк? Мы можем остаться в Вашингтоне ещё на некоторое время, если ты предпочитаешь.

Баки беззаботно ухмыльнулся.

— Не-а, я очень этого жду. Хочу увидеть эту огромную сверкающую башню и встретить остальных твоих сумасшедших друзей.

***

Баки с широкой улыбкой пожал руку Тора без какого-либо намека на нерешительность. 

— Господи, а ты большой парень, — сказал Баки, присвистнув. — То есть, я хочу сказать, Стив говорил мне, но _вау_. 

Тор рассмеялся.

— Мне так всегда говорят. Для Асгарда у меня обычное телосложение, хотя, конечно, от боевых тренировок растёшь вширь. 

— Это точно, — согласился Баки. — Стиви вернул мне моё старое пальто из музея, и я едва смог просунуть в него руки, не говоря уже о плечах. 

— Простите, я опоздал, — сказал Тони, врываясь в помещение. — Были кое-какие проблемы в Научно-Исследовательском отделе, я понятия не имею, где Пеппер вообще находит этих людей, и поверьте мне, если бы я не торчал поблизости, там бы что-нибудь взорвалось, так что моё опоздание — благое дело, Кэп. Это твой друг? — Он бросил на кресло пальто и свой портфель и направился к Баки, протягивая руку. — Должен сказать, мы много слышали… — Он запнулся на полуслове, растерянно глядя на Баки. 

Баки в шоке застыл на месте. Его взгляд был прикован к лицу Тони, он смотрел на него большими круглыми глазами, приоткрыв рот и даже перестав дышать.

— Баки? — позвал его Стив, положив руку ему на плечо. — Ты в порядке?

— Это ты, — прошептал Баки, не отрывая взгляда от Тони. — Я не думал, что я… Это ты. Это _всегда_ ты.

Тони наклонил голову, но вид у него был очень заинтригованный. 

— Что — всегда я?

— Это… Когда я… — Баки раздосадовано нахмурился. — _Всё_.

Тони подошёл к нему ближе. 

— Эй, расслабься, всё хорошо. Если ты не можешь это объяснить, ничего страшного. Всё в порядке. — Он дотронулся до предплечья Баки.

Баки мог двигаться стремительно, как змея, если хотел, и в тот же момент, когда Тони прикоснулся к нему, Баки метнулся к нему, обхватил ладонями его голову и притянул к себе. Прежде, чем Стив успел что-нибудь сделать, Баки поцеловал Тони. 

Стив смотрел во все глаза. Это… были совсем не те действия, которых он мог ожидать. 

Вместо того чтобы оттолкнуть Баки, Тони расслабился в его объятиях, вцепившись в его футболку, и это было ещё более удивительно. 

Это не был страстный или грязный поцелуй, скорее, медленные и осторожные прикосновения губ и легкие вздохи, которые благодаря своей мягкости казались очень интимными и важными.

Баки отодвинулся, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Тони, и сказал что-то… на языке, который Стив не понимал. Он даже не мог _определить_ , что это был за язык. 

Тони, ошеломлённо цепляясь за футболку Баки, словно только благодаря этому ему удавалось удержаться на ногах, ответил ему на этом же неизвестном языке.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — пожаловался Стив. 

Тор положил руку ему на плечи. 

— Ты не понимаешь, друг мой? Это воссоединение душ, которые были связаны друг с другом долгие века, быть может, даже тысячелетия. Это редкое событие, и для нас большая честь оказаться его свидетелями.

Баки не обращал на них никакого внимания. Он снова поцеловал Тони, коротко, но нежно, и запустил пальцы в его волосы. 

— Прости меня, — сказал Баки, снова на английском, хотя его протяжное бруклинское произношение стало заметнее. — Прости, что мне потребовалось столько времени, дорогой. Как долго ты ждал меня?

Тони отрывисто усмехнулся.

— Я не знал, что я ждал, до этого момента, — ответил он, проводя большим пальцем по щеке Баки, — но, кажется… всю мою жизнь.


End file.
